halofandomcom-20200222-history
Beasley's Plateau
Beasley's Plateau is a medium sized 2v2 map in in Halo Wars that features a previously Human urban environment, now seemingly abandoned and being encroached upon by a dense jungle.Halo Wars - Beasley's Plateau Description The map itself exists on Arcadia in proximity of an ONI base, as evidenced by Marine chatter when playing the level, as well as multiple ONI structures seen in the level. The four starting base locations are set in the four corners of the map, and there are six extra base locations, all of them occupied by a somewhat powerful Rebel base. Each of the six possible base locations are strategically placed in a crater like area, so that there is only one direction from which it can be assaulted. Also, on the map are eight socket hooks, which are positioned next to one another in groups of two with a free turret slot, one group of two near each starting base They are small locations upon which a player can build a single building (not base, but base addition), which of course are defended by small groups of Rebels. In the center of the map, there is a Forerunner Lifepod, which increases the maximum population limit of whomever controls it. The Forerunner Life Support Pod is guarded by more powerful rebels, so you will need a reasonably heavier force than normal to control it. Strategies The Forerunner Life Support Pod will be extremely useful for anyone that controls it. Taking a heavy force to claim it from the Rebels and keep it is advised. If a socket hook is taken, leave some troops around to defend it, as socket hook structures are more easily destroyed than those at a base. Trivia *This is the only map in Halo Wars to feature a Forerunner Lifepod. *Ruins of ONI structures similar to others seen throughout the game litter the map. *The map is likely a part of the ONI base complex seen in the campaign level Dome of Light. *This is the only map in Halo Wars where the Covenant can build Human Defense Turrets (near the Bonus Structure Hooks). *There is a canon error in this map: the Covenant can build a human turret. The gun is human, so the Covenant would think of it as inferior and refuse to use it. Not all races will refuse to use human weaponry. Namely only Sangheili will typically refuse to use human technology. But this can be explained development wise by either laziness, time constraints, technical problems, or Ensemble not thinking it would matter (which is common for minute things with all developers). *The covenant has used human innovations for their own ends at times, and since the turrets are automated it is possible that they would wish to study it to see if they can improve their own technology by repurposing its mechanisms and attachments. *Strangely if a covenant owner of one of these turrets researches an upgrade to medium or heavy turrets the bonus ones they own will upgrade to the same level as well. *It is also unknown how long the Insurrectionists have occupied this area, as it would have been near impossible for them to get close while the ONI base was in operation and it was likely abandoned when Covenant forces showed up at the research site. Gallery File:Beasly (4).jpg|A strategic map of Beasley's Plateau. Sources Category:Halo Wars Multiplayer Maps